The Song
by liverpoolangel
Summary: Kim writes a song to tell Ron how she feels. What will be his response?PLEASE REVIEW I BEG PLEASE!
1. writing the song

Kim Possible can do anything, except tell Ron the way she feels. "How can I do this? I know Ron always said I was a great singer. I'll write a song for him" She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write…

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

'This is totally easy I should do this more often.'

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

'This is totally true I should write a demo CD soon.'

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you.

'Now I need my guitar.' Kim played from her heart, recorded it onto her computer and burned it onto a CD. Then she sang the lyrics she wrote.

'Done. I hope Ron likes it.'

Will Ron like it? What's his reaction? Next chapter up soon. Keep Reviewing. Peace.


	2. response

She went to Rons house and posted it through the letterbox.

Inside

"Ron get the mail, Hun." His mum shouted from in the kitchen.

"Kay…Bills… bills… coolio something for me!"

He handed the bills to his mum and went upstairs to his messy bedroom. "So, lets open this baby."

_Dear Ron,_

I have wanted to do this for ages, to tell you how I really feel. So put this in your monster stereo and tell me what you think.

_All my love,_

_Kim_

Ron opened the CD case and put the CD in his stereo and listened.

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me,

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

"WOW. She digs me! What should I do now? I know go round to her house and tell her that I love her to. Coolio my first admirer."


	3. I like you too

Kim heard a knock at the door, "Hold on" she unlocked the door to find a smiling young man at the door. "Um, Ron, hi come in…" Ron followed her in. He was holding something in his hand Kim wondered what it was. _Oh no he's found the CD, what does he think, is he going to not want to talk to me again. Oh no I've ruined our friendship. I knew I should have just kept my feelings about him to myself. Wait, he's smiling, does that means he likes me too?_

"Earth to Kim!" Ron yelled to get her attention, "Look I listened to it, and I thought it was awesome. Also I found out something that I only just realised, but has been in my heart for so long. The fact is Kim…I like you too."

Kim was trying to get over the shock. Then a broad smile came across her face. She grabbed him by the neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "Ron, you don't know how long I've wanted to her those words, so are we a…couple?"

"Well I sure hope we are. I've waited so long to have a girlfriend, and now…if you want to be mine…I've found the most perfect women in the world" Ron said hoping to make Kim blush. He made her blush, a lot. She turned beetroot colour, and was getting redder by the minute. "So…" Ron paused, "Kim Possible will you do me a great honer of you being my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Ron will you do the honer of being my boyfriend?"

Ron replied, "Well I'll have to think about that… Absolutely."

Kim reached up and kissed him, the kiss seemed to last forever. _Wow Ron's an excellent kisser. I just hope this won't be the last_ Kim thought.


End file.
